1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to the field of Public Safety Access/Answering Point (PSAP) data, and in particular, to a system and method for safely modifying data in a PSAP database.
2. Statement of the Problem
The 911 emergency telephone system has long been a valuable and useful system for handling emergency telephone calls. In a 911 system, a person in an emergency situation dials a 911 telephone number and is connected to an emergency dispatcher. The caller's telephone number can be automatically referenced in order to determine the caller's location. Using the Automatic Number Identification (ANI) system (and using the Automatic Location Identification (ALI) system), the emergency dispatcher can receive the caller's location. This greatly aids in alerting and dispatching appropriate emergency responders, such as police, ambulance, and/or fire personnel.
With the advent of cellular telephones, the emergency response scenario became more difficult. A cellular telephone, by its nature, is a roaming device and cannot be characterized by a fixed geographical position. A cellular phone can be easily located to be within a base station area, using registration data from the cellular phone, but in the past the actual location of the cellular phone user was often impossible to pinpoint. However, improvements in location technology have improved the ability to locate a cellular telephone. The Global Positioning System (GPS) technology offers position location circuitry that can be imbedded in a cellular telephone. In addition, a Mobile Positioning System (MPS) or some manner of triangulation system can be used in order to determine the position of a cellular telephone. This information can be used for emergency purposes.
One component of an emergency system, such as the 911 system, is a PSAP database. When a 911 call is placed, telecommunications service providers route the call to the appropriate PSAP so that emergency personnel can be dispatched. A PSAP database stores information about both landline and wireless telephones for use by emergency dispatchers and emergency responders. A PSAP database includes geographic emergency responder information by region. A PSAP database includes jurisdictional boundaries and includes telephone numbers, names, etc., for each such emergency responder region. Therefore, a PSAP database is a valuable storage of information for emergency personnel.
A common construct for operating and/or interacting with a PSAP system is a Graphical User Interface (GUI). A GUI comprises a graphical representation of data and can further comprise graphical interfaces that allow user control over the data. A human user of the PSAP system can manipulate the GUI, such as by the manipulation of icons, buttons, sliders, selectors, etc., in order to call up PSAP data and modify the PSAP data.